The efficacy of various chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of neoplastic disease is being investigated. Specific protocols are being followed in the treatment of acute leukemia, lymphomas, multiple myeloma, adult and childhood solid tumors as a cooperative member of Acute Leukemia Group B. Drugs with known activity in these disorders are being used in an attempt to determine the most effective dosage and route of administration. Combinations of drugs are being investigated for possible synergistic action. New agents which appear effective in animal screens are tried in appropriate situations to determine their activity and tumor spectrum in man. Multidisciplinary protocols involving surgery, radiotherapy, and chemotherapy are being developed for many tumors to be implemented at the time of diagnosis in an attempt to increase the survival and potentially to cure the patient.